Good 'Ol Baseball
by NovalleNation
Summary: Shego, Drakken, Kim, and Ron go to a baseball game. Somebody unexpected meets them there and chaos ensues. Who is it? How does it affect Shego and Drakken? What tricks to Kim and Ron have up their sleeves? Set after Graduation. K


This story is set after Graduation. Please read and review :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible or any of the characters in it.

Let's Begin:

It has been 6 months since the Shego, Drakken, Kim, and Ron saved the earth. Things have certainly changed for these people. Shego and Drakken are no longer villains, Kim and Ron have graduated, and now they're all friends! No, not just because they're both heroes now, but because they decided to hang out more. Now they have all decided to go to a baseball game. It was the Yankees vs. Orioles, Drakken and Shego were cheering for the Orioles ( A/N: Love the Orioles ).Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were all for the Yankees. Unfortunately, Rufus was sick so he couldn't make it.

They went to their seats and chatted for a while. Then, Shego and Kim decided they had to go to the bathroom and asked the guys to save their seats. Kim sat next to Ron, Ron sat next to Drakken, and Drakken sat next to Shego. Drakken and Ron sat there silently until Ron spoke up. " So, how is it with you and Shego? " Drakken turned his head towards Ron quickly and said " What are you talking about? " . " Well, you know.. ' flower-hug ' thing.. You're not a couple? " Ron asked with a confused expression on his face. " Well, no, we're still just f- " he was cut off by a familiar voice " Oh hi, hunny-bunny! " DNAmy called to him. " Oh gosh, hide me! " Drakken whispered to Ron " Chill dude, what's the big deal?" Ron asked " She's crazy! " Drakken stated sternly but quietly.

A few minutes after listening to DNAmy talk nonstop, Shego and Kim came back. " I told you they were here! " Kim exclaimed proudly " Whatever. " Shego said carelessly as she sat in her seat. Shego looked up and noticed DNAmy waving to them. " Her again? " she asked Drakken,

faking a smile and waving back. Drakken sighed and spoke " Yes, her again. " Shego groaned and leaned back in her seat with her arms folded across her chest. " This is going to be a long day.." Shego said as she lowered her head. " Hey don't be like that! It will be fine, let's just watch the game. " Kim said cheerfully, which only annoyed Shego more. DNAmy came over and whispered into Shego's ear, loudly enough for everybody to hear. " Don't worry, I won't steal your boyfriend. " Shego's eyes went wide and DNAmy pointed to Drakken. Drakken and Shego looked at each other then back at DNAmy " He is NOT my boyfriend. " Shego explained, trying to keep her temper under control. " Oh, then can we trade seats? " DNAmy asked hopefully " No! " Shego screamed, which caused attention to their seats. Shego just blushed and lowered in her seat.

Later on, the game had finally started. Drakken was the only one with cotton candy so everyone kept stealing from him. All that was left was a little piece of blue cotton candy. Drakken and Shego both went for it at the same time, causing their hands to touch. They quickly pulled away and said in unison, " You can have it! ". They were both blushing very much and their stomachs were twisting inside. " WOHOO! " Ron yelled " We scored! " Kim shrieked. This caused Shego to jump and hit Drakken with her arm. " OUCH! " Drakken screamed in pain, holding his arm. " Sorry, Dr. D. " Shego apologized quietly. " It's okay, Shego. " Drakken responded calmly " Let me see your arm. " Shego insisted, but before he could respond, she grabbed his arm. " OW! Shego please be careful! " he exclaimed. She ignored him and inspected his arm, she left a huge bruise there. It was a super dark purple because of his blue skin. She stared at the bruise, then at him. " Sorry, again. " she mumbled "It's okay, it wasn't YOUR fault. " Drakken glared at Ron and Kim who were still shouting. Kim noticed and elbowed Ron in his side. " WO- OW KP! What was that fo- " Ron noticed the problem. " Dude you okay? " he asked concerned " I'm fine. " he replied. " It's not bleeding, right? " Kim asked, but Shego answered before Drakken " No, but it's pretty bad. We might need an ice pack. " Kim and Ron thought for a moment. " We might be able to get some ice. We'll be back! " Kim said dragging Ron off " But KP, the game! " Ron whined. Kim just gave him a look and he instantly went quiet.

Shego and Drakken just waited in an uncomfortable silence until DNAmy came up there. " Oh no! Are you okay, sweetie? " DNAmy asked sweetly " Sweetie? " Shego mocked " What are you his girlfriend? " Shego laughed, but Drakken just looked grossed out. DNAmy didn't notice Drakken's look, " I am now! " she said as she hugged Drakken. Drakken wisely chose not to do anything about it, but Shego took immediate action. " Um, yeah, no. Did you even ASK him if you were going out? " she defended, but DNAmy snapped right back " Did you ever go on a date with him? " Shego laughed " Why would I? " DNAmy had an evil grin " Well if he's not yours, then he's mi- " she was cut off by Drakken " NO! I mean um, Shego IS my girlfriend! " Drakken exclaimed as he wrapped his non-injured arm around Shego. Shego looked utterly confused but then Drakken whispered to her, " Just play along. ". Shego nodded, " So back off. " Shego snapped. Drakken thought she actually looked jealous but then reminded himself of the plan. " Whatever. " DNAmy said harshly and walked off. Drakken still had his arm around Shego and Shego noticed. Then she cleared her throat and removed his arm from her and sat down.

What seemed like hours later, Kim and Ron came back with the ice. " We got it! " Ron yelled.

" Shhh! " Drakken said, pointing over to Shego who had fallen asleep. Kim carefully put the ice pack on Drakken's bruise. " There we go! " she exclaimed, which caused Shego to stir and her head fell on Drakken's shoulders. Drakken blushed, " She never stays awake during a baseball game. " Drakken said trying to ignore the fact that her head was on his shoulder. Kim whispered to Ron and he nodded. " Um, we'll be back! " Ron yelled loudly enough for Shego to wake up.

" Huh, what happened? " she asked then realized where her head was. She picked it up quickly and waited for an answer. Drakken had been to busy watching the game to notice. " Um, hello? " Shego said loudly, waving a hand in his face. He turned to look at her and then he just sat back in his seat and stared blankly at the sky. She sighed and leaned back, too.

Later on, Kim and Ron came back to their seats. " Where have you guys been? " Shego asked curiously " Oh, just asking for a favor. " Kim replied, which left Shego confused until she looked up at the big screen. It was the " Kiss Cam ", on her and Drakken. " You didn't... " Shego said, still staring at the screen " Oh, we did. " Ron said smugly. " Well we kind of have to. " Drakken pointed out, Shego just sighed and said, " I guess so.. " . Drakken was hesitating and Shego got annoyed. So, she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to both enjoyed it, though, they would never admit that. They both pulled back and sat in silence, then Shego said something that shocked everyone. " So, are we going to another one soon? ".

The End


End file.
